


The Story of The Prince and The Frog

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I love fairytale AU, If you're wondering why I rant about how pretty hyungwon is then you have to see his old ID pic, Kihyun hates frogs but hyungwon is an exception, Kihyun is whipped, M/M, Smol princes, actually i'm whipped as well, kingdom au, prince!Hyungwon, prince!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: For the first time in his life, Prince Kihyun thought that an animal as yucky as a frog could look so cute.





	The Story of The Prince and The Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to complete the "Shapeshifter" prompt for kihyungwon bingo! 
> 
> Just in time to celebrate our resident prince charming's bday! (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

Once upon a time, there lived a young prince. Everyone loved him ever since he was born, completely helpless by his small, adorable smile and polite, yet gentle gestures. Albeit his charms, the prince was not an ordinary prince. Unlike the other princes who rarely do things on their own and rely heavily on their personal butlers, Prince Kihyun liked to get his own clothes dirty.

Prince Kihyun loved to sneak into the kitchen and cook his own meal, simply because the chefs’ food were simply not to his taste. He once got served an undercooked fish for dinner and he had fears of eating the chefs’ dishes ever again.

Prince Kihyun also loved to clean the castle until there’s not a single specs and dust left behind. The maids already scolded him on the daily, but they’re nothing against his stubbornness. His parents had already given up ages ago on trying to stop him from dusting every nook and cranny until he’s satisfied with himself. He wanted _his_ future castle to be so clean that germs wouldn’t even dare to make him sick. He once had to cancel his journey to see the neighboring prince, Minhyuk, his best friend; simply because he caught a cold and his strict parents wouldn’t let him out of his room for a whole week. He hated being ill.

The young prince loved to play alone in the castle’s backyard when he’s done his daily round of cleaning and cooking. He had to escape the head-maid earlier that day, so he was already exhausted when he got to the small lake.

Kihyun usually brought his small, old guitar to the side of the lake and sing to himself, honing his vocal chord. Nobody in the castle knew about his favorite hobby, and he frankly doesn’t want them to know because his parents would probably scold him for choosing “commoner” instruments instead of playing the piano. The old gardener, whom he loved to hang out with, gave the guitar to him a few weeks back because he saw the prince’s eyes sparkle when he played his own in the garden on a certain sunny day.

Kihyun began to sing a song about how he loved the taste of fried chicken, but his mother and father never allowed him to eat them because they’re “low-class” food. The lyrics that he wrote late at night when the guards were asleep were like treasure to him. If people ever found out the ridiculous things he complained about on his songs, he would never be able to step outside his own room ever. He had a reputation that he had to keep. He’s the future king after all!

The prince was feeling a little bit hungrier than usual that day, so he had packed a piece of fried chicken that he stole from the pantry in advance. He unwrapped the piece of cloth shielding his beloved dish, mouth watering at the sight of the crispy, yet tender piece of meat in front of him.

He was about to take a bite from the delicacy when he heard one of the maids yelling his name dangerously close to his territory.

_SPLASH!!_ _  
_ His beautiful, tasty, delectable, succulent, savory fried chicken came out of his grasp and plopped right in to the lake. He wanted to shout, but after hearing the footsteps become closer, he hid himself among the tall tufts of grass. For the first time in his life, he actually felt grateful of his short height.

The maid ran right past him and he sighed in relief. The realization that he had lost his precious snack, however, made his smile fade. He walked towards the small body of water and glanced down. If one of the gardeners found the chicken, it would be the end of him and his guitar. He had thought about jumping in, but he didn’t want to dirty his clothes. His maids would be furious if he came home looking like a drowned rat.

Not knowing what to do and angry at his own mistake, the young prince began to cry in frustration.

Suddenly, the prince heard a strange noise coming from the lake.

“Oh young prince, why are you crying so?” The unknown, deep, but childish voice rang in his ears. He glanced around in panic, fearing of getting caught.

“Do you not know how to swim?” The voice said again in a condescending tone. The prince’s blood boiled and he harshly replied, “Of course I can! What do you think I am? A fool?”

The unknown…boy? (judging by the pitch of his voice, that is) let out a small laugh at his reply. Prince Kihyun felt highly offended. Nobody ever dared to laugh at him like that his whole life. Whoever it was definitely had a death wish.

“Then why don’t you jump in?” The voice replied, strangely with a calm tone this time.

Prince Kihyun didn’t open his mouth and instead sat down on his favorite place, the tree trunk just in front the mouth of the lake.

“S-Show yourself and I’ll tell you why,” He gritted his teeth. He was ready to fight whoever it was, but his breath stopped when a slimy, icky, green frog jumped out of a big water lily and landed right in front of him.

“There, now tell me why you’re not saving your beloved fried chicken, oh dear soft-hearted prince,” The frog said in the same mocking tone as the voice from earlier.

Kihyun shifted back on his seat, trying to avoid the creature from his nightmares. His body rejected everything that’s slippery, including fishes. He never saw any critters and crawlers (or in this case, hoppers) before around the small lake, so he thought that it was safe to play there. But now, his mind was screaming to get the hell away from the lake forever. He did not want to even imagine what would happen if there’s talking fishes in the lake too.

“I won’t just wildly jump on your face, you know. Just calm down,” The doe-eyed frog sat down, strangely resembling a human being. Prince Kihyun was scared, but seeing the miracle that was unfolding right in front of his eyes made him curious.

“I-I don’t want to dirty my clothes-”

“Otherwise your parents would scold you, right?” The strange frog cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. The prince could only nod, face blank in confusion. How did the frog know?

“Well, I suppose I could get it for you...” the frog started.

Prince Kihyun snapped from his daze and got up on his feet, a smile bloomed on his face.

“You can? Please do!” He tried his best to sound as helpless as he could so the frog would feel bad for him.

The frog jumped on to a big lotus leaf, but he stopped on his tracks and glanced back at the brunette prince, “What will I get if I help you?”

“Anything! Anything that your little, slimy heart desire!” The young prince tried to suppress his anger and instead let out a forced smile, already feeling impatient.  
The small frog jumped into the water and came out with a piece of soggy chicken bone between his bright teeth. Does frogs even have teeth? Prince Kihyun couldn’t be bothered to even think about it. He was so glad that his fate would still be saved, thanks to an unexpected ally.  
“So, what would you like? Speak, slimy creature, and it shall be done!” The young prince proudly puffed out his chest. If the frog wanted gold, he could just take a bag or two from his own room, he had lots of them anyway. If the frog wanted food, he could just cook it with his own hands and the maids would never know. If the frog wanted to be free, he could just call one of his guards and ask them to take it to the swamp far, far away from the castle. Prince Kihyun was confident that whatever it was that the small frog wanted could be fulfilled without breaking a sweat.

“I would like a friend.”

The prince blinked once, twice, thrice before letting out a huge laugh at the reply. He laughed so much that his eyes started to water. It took him a while before he realized that the frog was indeed serious about his request.

“You’re actually serious…” The young prince simply couldn’t believe it.

The frog got up to his two feet and crossed his arms, a scene that Prince Kihyun never knew he would ever saw in his life.

“I just… feel lonely. I’ve been living in this lake for a while now, and my only source of entertainment is hearing you whine and weep about your spoiled life,” The frog glanced away. It almost felt like the creature was shy.

Prince Kihyun felt pity seeing the frog’s frown. The thought about the frog hearing his “whines” didn’t even came into mind. He sighed in defeat. Curse his weak heart.

“Fine.”

The frog jumped around the young prince in joy. Prince Kihyun couldn’t help but giggle, finding the action both ridiculous and amusing. They both spent the day singing and playing around together. Prince Kihyun never knew how fun it was to play with someone who’s not your butler or maid.

Before the maid would call him for dinner, he already climbed his way back in to his room. He thanked his height once more that day because the vines would definitely snap if he’s anymore heavier than he was.

He placed his dearest guitar far behind his closet, piling some of his old clothes on top of it so it would stay hidden.

The maid knocked on his door just in time, signaling that the dinner’s ready. He specifically told the frog not to go anywhere, and the frog thankfully listened. Prince Kihyun saved a bowl of fried shrimp and a little bit of roasted beef for his frog friend. The frog had jumped up and down in delight and Prince Kihyun couldn’t be happier.

He changed his day clothes into his nightshirt after washing himself with the wet towel that the maids prepared for him. When he took a glance at the frog, he was already sitting quietly at the other side of the bed, eyes heavy with sleep. For the first time in his life, Prince Kihyun thought that an animal as yucky as a frog could look so cute.

The brunette hopped on to his side of the bed. The frog looked at him strangely before opening his mouth, “Do you always sleep with only a shirt on?”

Prince Kihyun tucked himself in, nodding at the frog’s question without opening his mouth to answer. The frog was kept his silence when Prince Kihyun reached over his side to blow the candles out, making the room almost pitch black if it weren’t for the full moon shining softly outside of the window.

Minutes passed by, but Prince Kihyun still couldn’t close his eyes. He still had a lot to think about. How would he hide the frog from his parents? What would happen if one of the maid found out that there’s a talking frog inside the castle? Prince Kihyun didn’t even know the frog’s name yet!

A small whimper woke Prince Kihyun up from his daze. Even without the moonlight,  the brunette prince could clearly see that the frog was shaking. He first thought that the frog might be cold, so he closed the window; but it didn’t help. Prince Kihyun felt a surge of pittiness seeing such a small, frail, helpless creature in pain. He suddenly remembered what his mother always do to him whenever he fell ill.

Prince Kihyun leaned in and gently kissed the top of the frog’s head. Strangely, the frog’s skin was not slimy at all. Kihyun felt like his lips touched human skin rather than a frog’s.

A loud knock from his bedroom door made Prince Kihyun jump. It must be his father. Kihyun had skipped piano lesson and the tutor must’ve let his father know. Curses.

He put a blanket on top of the frog and jumped out of the bed. He opened the door as gently as he could and put on a fake, sweet smile, “How are you doing today, dear father?”

The king smiled back, no trace of anger nor disappointment in his small eyes, “I’m just checking in to see if you’re already asleep or not.”

Kihyun fight the urge to sigh in relief at the answer. He tried his best to keep the door as close as possible as he replied, “I was just about to sleep, you don’t have anything to worry about, father.”

The king nodded. He was about to open his mouth to say goodnight when Prince Kihyun heard a creaking sound coming from behind him. The frog must’ve opened the window to escape when he heard the king’s voice. Curses!

“What was that?” The king’s eyes widen.

“T-T-That’s probably the wind?” Prince Kihyun stuttered a reply, his heart beating faster and faster.

The king gave Prince Kihyun _the_ stare and he knew he’s done for. He braced himself as he opened the door, letting his father see the horrible creature that’s entered his kingdom.

Prince Kihyun was confused when he heard his father gasp rather than shout in disgust. He glanced towards his bed and his breath suddenly stopped.

A lanky, but stunningly handsome boy was staring back at him. The moonlight perfectly landed on his long, soft blonde hair, fluttering in the wind. He was wearing an oversized shirt, closely resembling Prince Kihyun’s own. The boy looked like he was just finished opening the window from Kihyun’s side of the bed.

The breathtakingly beautiful blonde boy got down from the bed and bowed right before him and Prince Kihyun gasped. The boy’s bow was nothing like he had ever seen before. It wasn’t the usual halfhearted, lousy bow, but a perfectly angled polite one. The day that Prince Kihyun had always dreamt of finally came. Someone other than him _knew_ how to bow correctly.

Prince Kihyun did the same gesture as the boy. Both of them stare at each other, small blush decorating both of their cheeks pink. Prince Kihyun’s father coughed, snapping them both out of it. He had this knowing look on his face, albeit not saying anything about his son and his _friend_.

“So, my son, I know that you know that the day will come eventually…” The king started. Prince Kihyun nodded, his tiny eyes couldn’t help but stare at the blonde boy. Where did he come from? He would definitely found out if someone as big as the boy was hiding beneath the covers.

“Although it’s far sooner than expected, and you’ve probably already knew, and I didn’t know how you’ve done this, but I’d like to formally introduce to you the heir of Chae kingdom, Prince Hyungwon.”

The brunette prince’s eyes widen.

“C-Chae kingdom?” Prince Kihyun stuttered. His heart beat loudly inside his chest at the mention of the neighboring kingdom. The king cocked his head to the side, seemingly surprised that his son didn’t even know about the boy who was in his own _room_ in the middle of the night.

“So he’s the one that’s going to-” The other prince nodded before Prince Kihyun could even finish his sentence. A small smile bloomed on his pretty pink lips.

The blonde-haired boy took a small step towards him, standing one head high above Prince Kihyun. The young prince could finally see Prince Hyungwon’s face clearly. The prince had the same doe-eyes as the frog, and his ( _very_ pretty) smile were the exact same as the icky frog’s.

Prince Kihyun couldn’t believe his own eyes.

There’s no way the beautiful creature that was standing in front of him was the same creature that not so long ago almost made Prince Kihyun scream in disgust.

Upon seeing Prince Kihyun’s keeping his blank expression, the blonde prince’s smile widened to the point where his eyes formed into small crescents. It might be just his eyes playing tricks on him, but he saw a tint of red blooming on Prince Hyungwon’s plump cheeks.

In all fifteen years of his life, Prince Kihyun has never felt so weak.

The king coughed again, this time getting straight to the point, “Since it’s already late, Prince Hyungwon should rest here,” The king shifted his glance from Prince Kihyun to Prince Hyungwon, “I will tell the guards to prepare a carriage for tomorrow to take you home, is that alright?” The blonde prince quietly nodded, not forgetting to thank the king politely.

“You both better have a good explanation tomorrow,” With that, the king left the room with a knowing smile on his face.

Reality finally dawned on Prince Kihyun. The tips of his ears were hot, and he’s pretty sure his face was the same. He brain was working hard, trying to solve the confusing human puzzle that’s standing right in front of him.

The blonde prince bit his lower lip, “So… when are we going to sleep?”

“H-huh?” Prince Kihyun finally snapped out of his thoughts.

“You’re going to come with me tomorrow, right? It’s best for us to sleep early than be sleepy tomorrow,” Prince Hyungwon walked towards the bed and plopped down right where the frog slept on.

Prince Kihyun followed suit soon after. They both laid on the bed, back-to-back. The young, brunette prince was still shocked about the whole ordeal. The shock, however, quickly turned into curiosity.

“Why were you a frog?”

The blonde prince stifled a laughter at the question. The reaction made Prince Kihyun blush again. He felt so stupid all of the sudden. Curse his blabbermouth.

“Let’s just say that I’m not the nicest prince in the world and I _accidentally_ made a deal with a wizard.”

The usual Prince Kihyun would demand a long explanation until he’s satisfied, but he had no energy to do so. For now, he had to stick with the mysterious, short story.

Not so long after the reply, Prince Kihyun could hear the soft, gentle snores coming from behind his back. He smiled to himself.

It would be a little while until one of them would be able to take over the kingdom and _do what they’re destined to do_ , so Prince Kihyun had time.

He might have grown familiar with the icky frog from down the lake, but he hadn’t had the pleasure to meet the sweet, polite, mysteriously strange prince that would soon be by his side for the rest of his life.

Prince Kihyun had always dreaded his definite future, but seeing how things turned out, maybe fate’s not so cruel to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's mentally and physically exhausting to always have to type "prince" in front of their names lmao
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you very much for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun  
> tumblr @pinkprincesswonho


End file.
